It is well known that birds cause damage and create dirt with their droppings and feathers. In fact, the effects and damage caused by waste from marine birds such as seagulls on leisure, sport and professional maritime vessels, or even on the maritime environment or ports, is visible to the naked eye. The usual consequences of bird waste are oxidisation and premature corrosion, which lead to more cleaning and maintenance operations in order to prevent the deterioration of vessels, which in turn increases economic cost and time spent.
In order to prevent the damaging consequences caused by birds, different static and/or mobile methods and devices that seek to prevent birds from landing in a defined area have been developed. One example of a bird-repelling device is one made up of a vertical rotary shaft from which two horizontal rods project, such that air currents make the vertical shaft rotate. However, in the particular case of maritime vessels, it has been found that in strong or intense wind conditions and/or over a long period of time, the vertical shaft rotates at such a speed that it causes the same to break, this potentially being dangerous for users or causing damage to some regions of the vessel.
Furthermore, none of the bird repelling or deterring apparatus and devices known about by the applicant consider the existence of an invention provided with the features described in this specification.